Fallen
by i1976
Summary: When Enos nearly dies doing his duty, Dukes have to face their shock and anger. Is revenge the only answer? FIXED AND RE-INSTALLED.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A sharp pain in my shoulder. Then in my right leg.

I stop, gasping for air.

I rest my hand against a tree; when I go on, my blood remains on that trunk, marking my passage.

I try not to think about it.

My breath condenses in the cold air.

It's almost night.

The clouds are red in the sunset. Even clouds seem to bleed.

A shy moon starts to seep through the clouds.

It's almost night and moon's light will be the only light.

I have to hurry.

My only hope of safety is to reach the Dukes' farm.

I'm afraid my strength isn't enough to reach the farm.

I have to stop more and more frequently in order to catch my breath.

My blood behind me, to mark my steps.

I try not to think about it and to go on.

Finally I see the farm, a warm light from its windows.

The General Lee, Daisy's jeep and uncle Jesse's pick-up in front of the farm. All Duke family is inside.

I stumble and I fall face down.

No. I can't give up now. I can't die so near my only chance of safety.

I'm out of breath and I can't ask for help. I try to stand up.

A sharp pain crosses every part of my body.

I reach the farm's porch.

Everything around me starts to whirlpool.

I fall down, in front of the door, but I manage to knock.

Then I don't see anything.

I hear steps coming close the door.

Shouts.

Muscle arms (my friends Bo and Luke) hold me, carrying me inside the farm.

There's warmth around me; they're laying me down, near the fireplace.

Their voices around me are confused.

I hear only my name: "Enos".

I feel they're stripping off my bloody uniform.

I hear Daisy crying and uncle Jesse telling her to go away.

Finally darkness wraps me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

His blood on the door, his blood on the floor in our living room.

I can't look away.

Someone hugs me and I realize I'm crying.

"Daisy, go to your room. It's better you don't stay here"

It's uncle Jesse's voice.

I'd like to follow his advice: go to my room, close the door behind me, put my head under the pillow, fall asleep and wake up tomorrow to realize it was only a nightmare.

But my feet are glued to the floor and I can't move.

He's there, on the ground, and I can't leave him.

He wouldn't leave me, never, I know it.

The only thought I want to run away makes me feel guilty.

"Daisy, please, you can't help him right now, you're too much shocked. Your cousins and I are taking care of him"

Uncle Jesse is able to read my mind.

I nod, heading to my room.

My eyes are drawn to his body lying on the floor near the fireplace; I want to know what's happened to him, what's going on, but at the same time I'm terrified.

Bo and Luke are kneeling by his side, and their back partially covers my view.

Uncle Jesse takes my hand, leading me to my room.

The first thing that hits me like as slap his paleness: his skin is so pale... where it isn't covered with blood.

I watch his chest rising and falling rhythmically, quickly, as if he's struggling to breathe.

Bo stands up, running to the bathroom, probably looking for clean towels.

When Bo moves away, I can finally see.

Uncle Jesse holds me tight, my face against his chest; he doesn't want me to see.

Few seconds, but it's enough the scene sticks in my mind, and it'll stick in my mind forever; I won't ever forget it.

I finally arrives in my room, my face still buried against uncle Jesse's chest.

When he closes the door behind me, I nestle on my bed.

Outside it's dark, and blasts of wind shake the windows; the wind seem to shake the whole farm.

I'm shaking so much I think it's because of me the farm is quivering.

I try to close my eyes, but those images creep into my mind.

Paleness.

Blood.

And so many cuts; some flesh wounds and some very deep cuts: cuts on his chest, cuts on his arms and legs.

After some time I hear knocking at the farm's door.

"Where's he? What's happened?"

I recognize Doc Appleby's voice.

"It's important to disinfect the wounds and to stop the bleeding, or he'll die. Bo, Luke ... "

Doc Appleby, his voice firm and measured, starts to give instructions to my cousins.

But after his words "bleeding" and "he'll die", his voice becomes more and more distant from me, and I can only hear an increasingly and insistent hum.

I feel as I have thousands of ants on my skin.

Even if I close my eyes I feel dizzy.

I faint (or I think so), and when I wake up Uncle Jesse is near me.

My eyes are full of tears, but through my tears I can see him smiling.

"It's all right, Daisy. Everything's OK"

I burst into tears, ashamed of my weakness: I've always thought I'm a strong woman, but tonight I've understood I'm not strong at all.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I'm washing my hands, again and again.

His blood covers my hands, and I can't wash it away.

"Bo"

Luke calls me, softly; he stands at the bathroom's threshold, looking at me, his eyes and features showing how much he's worried and tired.

It's already night.

"What the heck is happened to him?"

Luke sighs, "I don't know, Bo. Come on. Do you want to wash your hands all night long? Uncle Jesse and Doc Appleby are in the kitchen, and Daisy's there with them. She needs us, you know".

I nod: if we are shocked, Daisy is for sure the most shocked of all of us. I remember her face when she called us after Enos arrived at the farm in that condition, and I remember her face when she came out her bedroom few ago.

I dry my hands with a towel, "OK. How's Daisy?"

Luke shrugs, "She hasn't said anything, yet. She stays there and she stares into emptiness"

I take a deep breath and I close my eyes.

Luke puts a hand on my shoulder.

I envy his self-control, but when I feel his hand gently trembling on my shoulder I recognize the same fear that gripped me and Daisy underneath his coldness.

I put my hand on his one, looking in his eyes, "Thank you, Luke. If you hadn't been here when Enos…", my voice cracks as I recall everything: uncle Jesse taking care of Daisy, and Luke taking care of Enos, telling me what to do when I was frozen by fear.

And Enos….

"Bo, come on", Luke stops my thoughts.

We enter the kitchen and we sit at the table, silently.

Daisy has a cup of hot chocolate in front of her, but she's not drinking it.

I look down at my hands on the table.

I have to know.

"What's happened to Enos, Doc Appleby? What do you think 'bout those cuts…. and bruises…."

Doc Appleby sips his hot chocolate; he's so cool, so used to these situations because of his job and because his background as physician during the war, but when he puts his cup on the table I notice his hands are lightly trembling: you can know a lot of people only looking at their hands.

Doc Appleby knows Enos (and a lot of people here in Hazzard) since his birth.

He sighs, "I don't know, Bo. Those cuts and those bruises….. Those cuts are not from a knife; they are from something sharp-edged, but not a knife. Knife's cuts are more clear. And those bruises…. Someone beat him up. It's what I think looking at his wounds. But I don't know why, who and where".

Uncle Jesse nods, slowly, "It's Rosco's duty to find out why, who and where. I called him and I told him everything".

Luke looks at uncle Jesse, "And it's our duty to help Rosco. Enos is our best friend, and nobody can hurt him and get away with it".

I stand up, "Luke, go out and try to find where's his patrol car. His car can't be so distant since he arrived here by foot in that condition", I feel sick thinking about it, "If we find it, we'll understand something more".

Luke nods, standing up, but uncle Jesse stops us, "Bo, Luke. It's night. It's better to wait 'till the morning. We don't know who hurt Enos. It could be dangerous to go out now, now. Moreover, we have to search any possible clue, not undervaluing anything. So, wait the sunlight, then…..".

Uncle Jesse stops, "… Where's Daisy?".

We were too much busy talking 'bout what to do and we didn't even notice Daisy leaving the kitchen.

We shouldn't have talked 'bout Enos's injuries in front of her.

It's all my fault: I shouldn't have asked Doc Appleby 'bout it.

We rush to the living room and then to her bedroom, but she's not there.

We stand in the living room, looking at each other.

Finally we heard Daisy's sobs from the guestroom, where Enos lies in the bed, unconscious because of the bleeding and because of sedatives Doc Appleby gave him.

We enter the room.

Daisy is on his bed, her head on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his chest, holding him tight.

Enos still unconscious, but he briefly cringes in pain and he moans under Daisy's pressure.

When he moans, Daisy jerks.

Doc Appleby comes close her, putting an hand on her shoulder, "Daisy. Please. Let him rest. He's very weak, and you can hurt him if you hold him so tight".

Daisy stands up and run to the door, but I grab her and I hold her tight, letting her sobbing against my shoulder.

"_Whoever hurt Enos will pay for this"._ It's my only thought.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Finally Bo and Daisy are sleeping: I look at them sleeping and hugging as if a hug could protect them from a nightmare, and I hope so.

I sigh, then I walk to the kitchen, where uncle Jesse and Doc Appleby are still talking.

When I enter the kitchen Doc Appleby looks at me, sad, "I'm sorry Luke. I didn't want to upset Daisy with my words".

I shake my head, "It's not your fault, Doc. You saved Enos's life, and it's the most important thing".

I sit at the table.

"Luke, go to sleep, you're tired", uncle Jesse says with his usual wisdom, but I can't sleep.

In that moment someone knocks at the door; it's night, but I know who's out there.

I open the door, "Hi Rosco. Did you find out something?", I hope Rosco looked for Enos's patrol car after uncle Jesse's call.

Rosco doesn't answer my question, "Where's Enos? How's…?"

I stop him, "He's sleeping in the guestroom. Doc Appleby gave him some sedatives and he treated his wounds".

He nods, "I want to see him".

I head to Enos's room and Rosco follows me.

In the room Rosco sits on a chair near Enos's bed, looking at his injured deputy, silently.

I have no more patience.

"Rosco, did you find something out there?"

Rosco sighs, "I found his patrol car at the junkyard. It was dark out there. I saw blood on its door, nothing else".

"The junkyard isn't so far from here. So, Enos managed to arrive here even if he was injured".

I hear uncle Jesse's voice behind me; I didn't even notice him and Doc Appleby entering the room.

"Junkyard, uh?", Doc Appleby is thoughtful, "Sheet metal… Yeah, now I know why that kind of cuts. Something sharp but not a knife".

I fold my arms, "Well, now we know WHERE it happened. Someone beat him and maybe he fell on sheet metals and that's why he's those cuts. But: WHO? And WHY?"

Rosco gives a deep breath, "I think…", then he stops.

"What. Do you know something? TELL US WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!", I almost shout, and Enos leaps up.

Uncle Jesse puts a hand on my shoulder, "Luke, be calm. Go on talking in the kitchen and let Enos sleep".

We are again sitting at the kitchen's table, all our eyes are on Rosco.

Finally he decides to tell us his suspicion.

"Well, last week….. I don't know if it's important, but… Last week Enos arrested John McGuire because of a fight at the Boar's Nest. Then John's father came at the Court House, he talked to Boss and Boss let John go. Boss and Mr McGuire were very angry with Enos because he arrested John. Mr McGuire asked Enos to apologize, but Enos said he was only doing his duty when he arrested John".

I'd like to smash every tooth in John's head. McGuire family: in every town there's a family like that. They're rich (almost rich as Boss) and they think they can do whatever they want because of their money. John McGuire is high and mighty since he was a child; he and his gang (5 guys younger that John) are used to drink alcohol and bother people.

I try to stay calm and I control my voice, "A fight at the Boar's Nest? What's happened, exactly?".

Rosco keeps on talking, "Enos told me that John and his gang were annoying Daisy. Enos told them to stop, and John gave him a punch, so he arrested him".

I grit my teeth, "What did John say when Boss let him go?", but I know the answer 'cause I know John.

Rosco sighs again, "He told Enos that he would've paid for it".

I stand up, ready to go to John's house and to ….. I don't know…. Kill him?

Rosco stands up and grabs my arm, "Luke, we don't know if John's really the culprit".

I'm angry, so I snap, "And who's the culprit, Rosco? I think we have to talk to John".

Uncle Jesse puts his hand on my shoulder, "Tomorrow we're going to talk to John and to look for something more at the junkyard, but not now".

Uncle Jesse is right.

I nod and I sit down.

Suddenly a shadow in the living room catches my eye, but when I arrive in the living room there's nobody.

I go to Daisy's room; my cousins are still sleeping, they are no more hugging, but they're sleeping peacefully.

I think I should sleep, like them.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I open my eyes.

I'm in a dark room, but I'm not scared; there's a scent and a warmth I know very well.

I'm at Dukes'.

I'm safe now.

I try to give a deep breath, but my chest hurts.

A blanket covers me.

I have only my underpants on, and bandages wrapping my wounds.

I wonder where my bloody uniform is.

I remember Bo and Luke undressing me; I remember their voices, and Daisy and uncle's Jesse's ones. And then Doc Appleby: I remember his voices and his touch.

I close my eyes.

I feel very weak.

I slowly fall asleep, and everything is now confused in my head.

I hear voices around me; sometimes the voices are close to me, and sometimes they go away (or is it only my consciousness that comes and goes away?).

Suddenly something is squeezing me, and I don't understand who or what, but it's painful, and I moan.

Fortunately the squeeze stops, and I hear again voices around me; is Daisy crying?

Then, darkness wraps me again.

I'm sinking in the darkness, and at the end of this darkness I see the junkyard.

I try to wake up hopelessly, but I'm again in the junkyard.

I have to live through this nightmare. Again.

* * *

_It's a bad day. _

_Boss Hogg got mad at me 'cause I arrested John McGuire, but I was only doin' my job._

_So, now, John McGuire is free, and he can hurt people as he always does._

_Today he almost hurt Daisy, and I don't stand it._

_Sometimes I hate to be a deputy here in Hazzard: why have I to arrest innocent people and let go people like John?_

_Sometimes __I'd like to go away (maybe go back in L.A.), but here there's Daisy, and I don't want to leave her. _

_Anyway, I like Hazzard._

_I'm heading to the junkyard: someone called me and told me to go there 'cause__ of a fight._

_Again. I hope it's not because of John._

_When I arrive at the junkyard there's nobody._

_I sigh._

_A joke? Or maybe the fight stopped, and I'm late. I hope nobody got hurt._

_I look around to find out what's happened, but there's nobody._

_Suddenly something hurts my head, and I fall to the ground._

_My head hurts, and I try to stand up, but someone kicks my chest, and I fall again._

_Now I'm laying on my back, so I can see who's hitting me: i__t's John McGuire and his gang._

"_I have a score to settle with you, Enos Strate. Do you remember?"._

_A trap. I'm in danger._

_I try to stand up again and to clasp my gun, but someone kicks me again._

_I can't breath: some ribs are broken for sure. _

_John's friends lift me up and they hold me, while John__ punches me._

_When I fall down, __they lift me again and John keeps on punching me: face, chest, stomach._

_I can't react._

_While John is hitting me, his friends are insulting me. _

_Finally he stops to punch me._

"_Is it enough?", he's laughing._

_They let me go, but I can't stand up._

_John pushes me and I fall on sheets around there._

_I feel sheets piercing my flesh._

_I faint._

_When I wake up I'm alone in the junkyard._

_Then everything is confused: __I don't know how I arrived at the Duke's farm._

* * *

I try to wake up hopelessly.

In my nightmares John hits me, again and again.

I can't wake up until a hand touches gently my cheek.

My breath slows down and John disappears.

I know this touch: it's Daisy's hand, and she's caressing me, calming me down.

Her voice filters in my unconsciousness.

"John is goin' to pay for it, honey"

I hear her leaving the room, and I sink again in the darkness.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I'm furiously driving my jeep I don't know where exactly.

I'm angry. My mind is full of an anger I've never felt before.

Behind my jeep only the dust.

Near me a gun, Enos's gun (his gun belt was still in the living room).

I hate John McGuire.

I heard everything Rosco said in the kitchen; I was in the living room, near the kitchen's door, but they didn't notice me.

I pretended to sleep in my room, near Bo, 'till everyone fell asleep: Bo in my room, Luke in his one, and uncle Jesse too.

Doc Appleby left the farm after a mother whose child had a high fever called him, but he'll be back as soon as possible to check Enos's condition.

When the farm was finally silent and everyone was sleeping, I got up and I went to Enos's room.

I spent a couple of hours looking at him, checking everything was OK.

He seemed to sleep peacefully, but then his breath started to quicken and he was in a cold sweat. It scared me, and I was going to call uncle Jesse for help but I didn't want to wake him up, so I caressed Enos's cheek, and fortunately he calmed down.

I think I stayed there a couple of hours, 'till dawn.

I don't know how I decided it, but I decided to find out if it's really John's fault (even if I'm sure 'bout it), and, if it's his fault, he'll pay for it.

I arrive at the junkyard as if I'm in a hypnotic state; when I left the farm I didn't think to come here.

I stop the jeep and I take a deep breath.

There's nobody in the junkyard.

It's only 6 a.m.

I see his patrol car, and I go closer to find out… what? What do I want to find out? Why am I here? I should be near him right now, calming him down. Am I somehow running off 'cause I don't stand to see him like that? I feel ashamed.

I freeze when I see his blood on the patrol car's door, on the ground, and on some metal sheets.

The CB is broken and the car's tires are cut, so he couldn't ask for help or drive the car to the town.

I feel sick.

I HATE JOHN MCGUIRE.

Nobody can hurt Enos; he's the sweetest man in the whole world, and he doesn't deserve to be treated like that.

I remember that John and his gang usually meet at a disused barn.

I decided to go there and to wait for them.

I can't help but keep on thinking to take revenge on John for what he did to Enos. It's my only thought; I don't want to think of anything else.

When I arrive at the barn I hide my jeep behind some bushes, and I wait; I don't mind how long I have to wait, but I'll wait for them.

It's finally morning and I wonder if at the farm uncle Jesse and my cousins are still sleeping or if they woke up and they realized I'm not there.

And Enos? Is he still unconscious? Is he in pain? Is Doc Appleby taking care of him?

I shake my head.

I don't want to think of his wounds, so I close my eyes and I fall asleep (am I so tired?).

When I wake up I see there're some cars in front the barn: John and his friends are there.

I silently come near the barn, and I look inside.

They're drinking beer and they're laughing.

"The deputy had what he deserved", John says.

I HATE HIM.

I decide to call Bo and Luke: there's no doubt John is the culprit, and my cousins will help me to stop him.

Suddenly a voice behind me, "Welcome, Daisy Duke. It's finally your turn. Deputy Strate can't help you today".

One of John's friend, a devilish smile on his face.

I try to run away, but he grabs me and he calls his friends.

I realize I'm in danger, and I forgot Enos's gun in my jeep.

I've been so stupid and unwise!

I hope Bo and Luke are looking for me.

After few minutes I'm in the barn, tied to a chair, John and his friends around me.

John smiles at me, "I've always wanted to see you naked, Daisy Duke".

When he grabs my shirt I shout at the top of my lungs.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I drive the General Lee and sometimes I look at Luke who stays silent by my side.

"Luke, it's not your fault".

He shakes his head, "I should have noticed something strange last night. That shadow near the kitchen's door, her sleeping by your side in a different manner… she was only pretending to sleep, but she heard everything Rosco said, and now…"

I try to calm him, "It's not your fault. You were tired, like everyone. You needed to sleep, like everyone".

I know he feels responsible for Daisy.

He's like a big brother for me and Daisy, and he knows it.

This morning, when we woke up, we noticed Daisy wasn't at the farm.

We looked for her everywhere in the farm and 'round there, and we noticed her jeep wasn't there.

At the beginning we thought she wanted to stay alone, but she wouldn't have turn from Enos, leaving the farm without a word.

Luke remembered that shadow in the living room last night, and he understood: if Daisy heard everything Rosco said 'bout McGuire, knowing Daisy's temper, we know what she's thinking, and doing, now.

I sigh, "Do you really think she's going to take revenge? Do you really think that she's going to...".

I don't want to believe it. I really don't want to believe it.

But unfortunately, in that morning, we noticed that her jeep wasn't the only thing missing.

Luke takes a deep breath, "His gun. I didn't find his gun. It was there last night, and this morning... no".

I don't want to think 'bout Daisy, a gun in her hand, looking for revenge.

It's a scaring thought.

Why are things going so fast?

"I can't believe she wants to take revenge", I keep on repeating this mantra, trying to convince myself.

Luke is now nervous, "Stop talking Bo. Last night I'd have smashed every tooth in John's head. So, it's not so strange Daisy wants to… kill him. The only thing to do is to find her and to stop her".

I nod.

He calms, "Moreover, she's in danger. A gun can't protect her from John and his gang, and, anyway, she won't use that gun for revenge. It's not what uncle Jesse taught us. And it's not what Enos wants. She won't kill John, and she's in danger".

He's right, I know, so we have to hurry up, "We have to find where she's right now. Where did she think to find John?".

"Good point, cousin. We need to think like Daisy if we want to find her".

Luke's mind is now working quickly, fear and anger now under control, "she wouldn't meet John at his house, nor in a public place. Everyone here in Hazzard knows that John meets his gang in a disused barn. And I bet Daisy's waiting for John at that barn".

Finally we arrive at the barn, where there are some cars.

I stop the General near some bushes, in order to hide it, and I see Daisy's jeep. We are Dukes, and obviously we have a common way to think.

When I go near the jeep, with Luke by my side, I see Enos's gun on the jeep's seat.

Luke was right, Daisy wouldn't have used that gun.

I'm glad 'bout it, but I wonder where Daisy is.

And while I'm looking around to find Daisy, I hear a shout.

It's Daisy.

I run to the barn, Luke behind me.

When we enter the barn, we see something that freezes us.

Then that freeze becomes a fire, a fire of anger.

I fling myself against John and I put him away from Daisy.

I start to beat him down, but it's not only me and him, there are also his friends.

It's me and Luke against John and his friends.

Daisy looks at us, horrified.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When I wake up Bo is by my side.

I've a bad headache, and when I try to stand up everything around me starts to whirlpool.

Bo helps me, and finally I stand up, "What's happened"?, the last thing I remember it's me and Bo against John and his gang.

"You passed out after John hit your head with a stick".

I remember that pain in my head, "John, he knows how to hit people. But….", I look at the empty barn, "where's John and his gang?".

Bo smiles, "They're in the right place. In prison".

I'm confused, "But… how did you stop them?".

My cousin sighs, "Not me. But Rosco and Cooter. They came in just in time. John and his friends are beasts".

I nods, thinking back what they did to Enos, and a rush of anger comes over me.

Bo keeps on talking, "Fortunately uncle Jesse called Cooter and Rosco to ask them for help, and fortunately both Rosco and Cooter knew 'bout this barn".

"Well, now that John is in prison, go back to the farm. Uncle Jesse is waiting for us"

Bo nods, and I notice a bruise on his left cheek, a swollen lip and some blood on his shirt.

"Bo, are you OK?".

He nods, "Don't worry Luke, just some bruises, but if Rosco and Cooter hadn't arrive in time…. "

"Where's Daisy?", finally I notice Daisy is not in the barn and I hope she's OK; John almost raped her. Another rush of anger to my head.

Daisy enters the barn, a blanket on her shoulder to cover her torn shirt, "Luke, are you OK?", she comes closer me and she hugs me, "I'm so sorry, Luke".

In that moment, I don't know why, I move her away from me.

"DAISY, WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU TRYING TO DO? JOHN NEARLY RAPED YOU, AND BO AND I ALMOST DIED TO SAVE YOU. WHAT IF ROSCO AND COOTER HADN'T COME TO RESCUE US? YOU'RE SUCH A STUPID AND SELFISH GIRL".

Bo and Daisy look at me in shock, and Daisy bursts out crying.

Bo stands in front of me, "Luke, stop. That hit in your head is driving you crazy?"

I can't stop yell out my anger, "BO, IT'S ALL HER FAULT. WHY DOESN'T SHE THINK BEFORE TO ACT?".

My young cousin slaps me, while Daisy keeps on sobbing.

His slap is like a cold water to me, and it calms me down.

I glance down, "I'm sorry, but all what happened… Enos…. Daisy… The fight… I'm on edge. Sorry Bo. Sorry Daisy".

Daisy nods, "You're right Luke. I acted like a stupid and selfish girl, and I put in danger not only my life but your and Bo's ones. You're right to be angry. Me too, I'm angry to myself. I'm so sorry. I should be at the farm by Enos side, and not here in this barn".

I hold her tight; I know that she's the most shocked of all us, and my duty, being the oldest cousin, is to be by her side and not to yell at her.

"I'm sorry Daisy. Come on, come back to the farm. Uncle Jesse and Enos are waiting for us".

Daisy nods, and we go out the barn.

"I'll drive the General and you the jeep, Bo", I start again to act like the older cousin, "Daisy, you'll come with me. Now it's better for you not to drive, you're too shocked".

Bo nods, "And what 'bout your head, Luke. Are you sure you can drive?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Go, we're wasting our time".

In the General, with Daisy by my side and Bo driving Daisy's jeep behind us, I remain silent.

Daisy's wrapped in the blanket, and she's looking outside the window.

Finally she looks at me, "How's Enos?"

"He's still sleeping, but he looked calm. Doc Appleby came to the farm to check his wounds. He's in good hands. But he needs your help too, Daisy".

"I was running away from him…. from his pain… I'm so...", she stops.

"You and Enos are close friends", I says, "_and maybe more than close friends",_ I think, "and yesterday evening you were so shocked 'bout what happened, Daisy; nobody wants to judge you, and please, stop blaming yourself. Everyone needs sometimes to run away from something painful, but the most important thing is the final decision. You ran away because of pain and anger, but now you're coming back".

She nods, smiling, "Thank you, Luke".

I'm glad she's smiling, and I hope everything will be OK, for her and Enos' sake.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When I enter the kitchen with my cousins uncle Jesse is there, intent to cook.

A sweet scent of fried eggs with bacon is filling the room.

I inhale that fragrance, glad to be at home again.

Uncle Jesse looks at us, his eyes wide open.

In effect it's obvious that we aren't coming back from a picnic or a shopping; my torn t-shirt, the bruises on Bo's face and a bump on Luke's head are the result of our meeting with John's gang.

Uncle Jesse shakes his head, anticipating my words, "It's better to have breakfast, a nourishing one, before to talk 'bout what's happened. Rosco told me John is in jail, and he told me what's happening in that barn before he and Cooter came in", he shakes again his head, sighing, "Come on, Daisy, go change your shirt and then sit down".

I look into my uncle's eyes, holding back the only question is filling my head.

Again, uncle Jesse anticipates my words, "Enos is still sleeping. Doc Appleby left before your coming. He said everything's OK, he needs only to rest for the next days".

I nod, "He can stay here until he feels better, don't you think, uncle Jesse?"

"Of course he can stay here. He NEEDS to stay here", his tone is a bit crusty, but I know he's happy Enos is OK and he'd never let him go away until he recovers.

"Do you think he'll eat something when he'll wake up?".

Uncle Jesse smiles, "For sure. Especially if it's something prepared by your beloved hands".

Finally, after the darkness of the previous night, a darkness filling our hearts, there's a bright light in the kitchen, and everyone laughs after uncle Jesse's words.

* * *

When I open my eyes everything in the room is so bright I think I'm dreaming.

I try to get up but I'm still weak, so I remain sit on the bed.

What time is it?

I take a deep breath but my chest burns.

I've only my boxer on, and several bandages cover my chest, my legs and my arms.

I confusingly remember someone changing the bandages…. This morning? Yesterday?

I smell a fragrance of fried eggs and bacon, but I'm not hungry at all; I only feel sick.

I hear Dukes' voices in the kitchen.

Finally I decide to stand up, slowly, but I have to lie down again, incapable to stand.

I cuddle up under the blankets, and I look outside the window, thinking back of what happened.

* * *

"I wonder if Enos is still sleeping. I go to check everything's OK", after breakfast I head for Enos's room.

In front of the door I breath deeply and I promise to myself to be calm and not to run away; Doc Appleby said he feels better and he'll recover, so there's no need to be afraid.

Images from last night come to my mind, but I don't want to think 'bout it anymore.

I slowly open the door.

He's under the blankets, huddled up with his back toward me, so I can't see if he's sleeping.

I come near him, "Enos, are you sleeping?".

He turns over, looking at me; he smiles but I feel his tiredness (not only a physical tiredness).

"Hi Daisy", his voice is throaty.

In the sunlight I can't help but realize how pale he is, and his paleness emphasize several bruises on his face.

I smile at him, remembering my promise; I sit on the bed, near him.

"You scared us so much, Enos", I gently caress his cheek, "Are you hungry, honey?".

He shakes his head and he looks away.

I know him better than anyone else in Hazzard, and it's not a secret for me he's not feeling well.

"Enos, we know what happened yesterday. John, his gang, everything. But they are in jail now, after a fight with me, Bo, Luke, Cooter and Rosco", I leave out everything 'bout me alone in that barn with John, searching for revenge, "They got what they deserve".

He looks at me, "John McGuire's in jail?".

I nod, smiling, "Yeah. Everything's OK".

"No, it's not OK. John nearly killed me 'cause I was so stupid I.. …", he coughs until I help him to drink a bit of fresh water.

He's sitting on the bed, his head in his hands, "I wasn't able to defend myself. How can I be a cop?"

I hug him, "Enos, it was you against not only John but also his friends. Even Bo, Luke, Rosco and Cooter all together had some problems to stop them. Bo has some bruises on his face, and Luke a big bump. You were alone, Enos, ALONE", my voice cracks thinking back of his condition when he arrived at the farm.

He rests his head on my shoulder, closing his eyes, exhausted.

* * *

I don't want to worry Daisy, nor to make her cry, "I'm sorry Daisy. Please, don't cry, I'll be OK, I promise you".

She kisses my forehead, hugging me tight.

"You're at home now", she whispers in my ear.

I nod, "Thank you, Dais".

I don't know actually how things will be in my future.

My world changed last night; fear, rage, helplessness, tiredness, all mixed together.

I know I won't ever be the same clumsy deputy I've always been.

I don't even know if I want to stay in Hazzard anymore or to reach again L.A.P.D. for awhile in order to improve my skills.

The only thing I know for sure is that Dukes are a family to me and that I love Daisy from the deep of my heart.

I hug her, "Thank you, Dais".

* * *

He promises me he'll be OK, but I know him so well I understand his confusion and his sadness.

I only hope he's going to get up again.

Anyway, I'll always be by his side, whatever happens.

I want him back, the shy and clumsy deputy; it doesn't matter how much time I've to wait to have him back from his darkness.

Slowly uncle Jesse opens the door.

He looks at me and Enos hugged tightly, he smiles and he leaves.

Now it's my turn for taking care of Enos, and I won't run away anymore.


	10. Author's note

**_Author's note_**

_A new re-installement. :-))_

_OK, now, this is one of my stories most read... and sometimes I wonder why (I confess)._

_I fixed some things but I didn't change the... ehm... telegraphic style, LOL. _

_Despite the style, I admit that the thing I like the most of this story is my attempt to write it in first person, changing POV (not only Enos and Daisy, but also Bo and Luke, and it's the first and only time I used Bo's and Luke's POV... so I hope I didn't disappoint Bo's and Luke's fans): every chapter is written in first person from a different POV, except last chapter where Enos' and Daisy's POVs alternate._

_It's difficult for me to write in first person, I've written something else (one-shots) in first person, but... it's not for me._

_I hope you (re)-enjoyed this story, even if totally elemental and telegraphic, but in this story, reading it NOW, I can see some things I'm exploring in my last story: sense of family and friendship, involving uncle Jesse, Bo and Luke (characters I'm not much used to write of... and in effect I used them not much often... since "Carry that weight")._

_Another brief note: the final is somehow suspended. This story could be the prequel of another story, but I don't think I'm going to write a story 'bout Enos' recover, I have to complete "Carry that weight", fix other old stories... and find a NEW plot to develop ;-)... or ... maybe ... (if you want a sequel, just ask)._

_**07/25/2013** Looking at my stats, even now, I'm surprised to see that "Fallen" is one of the stories most read, every month! And it's interesting, 'cause I think of "Shattered", the story I'm actually writing, as a sort of evolution of "Fallen" (not about the plot, but about my idea of "shattering" Enos and then having Dukes helping him). "Fallen" has a suspended final, whereas in "Shattered" I'm focusing on Enos' recover (something I missed in "Fallen"): the seed of "Shattered" is in "Fallen". I realized it lately... and I'm surprised._


End file.
